Elemental girls
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Rukia and Tatsuki and Orihime are seniors 18 years old nothing out of the ordinary oh did I mention they were hero's yup they are
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay my sister wanted me to this I didn't I mean we were just reading power puff girls z chat's on youtube and bam my sister tells me to do this yes my friends she demanded I do this so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

Rukia stood with her friends Tatsuki and Orihime about to fight a bad guy when she started to think she didn't do her homework and she can't afford another detention so she turned to her friends."Guys can we hurry this up we have homework."

 _Pause_

I know your probably confused right now so let me explain what's going on, Okay Rukia aka Shirayuki was a super hero well kind of with her friends Orihime aka Flower and Tatsuki aka Berserk. They were all 18 yrs old in their senior year of high school and after discovering a weird object in the forest one day Rukia,Orihime,and Tatsuki were blessed with powers. Tatsuki the power of Fire and the ability to heat things and her weapon was a hammer then you have Orihime the power to control plants and heal and her weapon was a shield, Finally you have Rukia the power to control water and Ice and freeze things and her weapon was a white sword.

It's funny how heir names and personalities fit their powers so well like Tatsuki aka Berserk was a crazy girl in a way and she was also hot headed and her temper well let's just say you don't want to get on her bad side thus her powers of Fire and heat and her weapon of a hammer. Orihime aka Flower was sweet like a flower and pretty like one to she hated violence and always wanted to protect her friends from harm thus her power to heal and control plants and her weapon to shield. Rukia aka Shirayuki was calm like water and relaxed but when you get on her bad side she's cold as ice and will freeze you over thus her power water and ice and her weapon of a white sword.

Now that we're cool about that let's get back to the story

 _play_

Tatsuki groaned "Don't remind me Shirayuki."

Orihime laughed "Yeah but she's right Berserk we need to hurry."

The girls nodded together and turned to the enemy he was a drug lord and murder on the run and easy target for the girls really they delt with worst really.

"Okay Flower use the plant vines to wrap him up." Rukia shouted.

Orihime nodded and with just a flick of her finger plant vines started coming up out of the ground wrapping around the mans body.

"Berserk destroy the mans car."

Tatsuki nodded and put her hand up in the cars direction and instantly fire came out of it destroying his car and any drugs or weapons in the car. Rukia then saw the man trying to escape and put her hand in his direction like Tatsuki did with the car causing water to shot towards him she then blew very lightly and the water started turning into ice freezing the mans feet on the spot enabling him to move.

The man growled "You stupid wanna be power puff girls I swear I'll get you for this."

Rukia rolled her eyes "I don't think so because you'll be behind bars."

The man tried to struggle but as if on que the cops came to arrest him they also thanked the girls telling them to keep up the good work. As the girls walked home they groaned they were tired more than that exhausted.

"Hey Rukia Tatsuki we did good today don't you think?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki nodded "Hell ya we did good I knew having these powers would be awesome."

Rukia laughed "Yeah but we need to come up with outfits I'm sick of wearing sweat pants and sweat shirts in freaking September and the masks are plain ugly."

Orihime laughed "You are right Rukia that's why I've been designing us outfits do you guys want to see them?"

Rukia and Tatsuki nodded "Obviously."

Orihime smiled and started walking home Rukia and Tatsuki following close behind. Rukia,Tatsuki,and Orihime lived extremely close to each other like Orihime lived 5 doors down from Tatsuki and Tatsuki lived 7 doors down from Rukia. Orihime lived alone as well as Tatsuki Rukia lived with her sister and brother. They usually stay over each others house when they feel lonely and want company.

"Okay guys ready to see your outfits?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki and Rukia nodded their head vigorously "Okay here we go."

Tatsuki and Rukia gasped wanting to see a pair of cute jeans and shirt but instead they got a leotard,skirt,small jacket,and a pair of cute white shoes and on the back of the jackets were their weapon symbol also cute masks to match their outfits color. It was like the outfits off of power puff girls z except different symbols and different colors. Rukia's color was purple Tatsuki's color was black and Orihime's color was pink.

"Oh wow Orihime they're really girly pretty." Rukia commented

Tatsuki nodded in agreement "Yeah they are something."

Orihime squealed "Thanks I was watching power puff girls z and the idea came to me come on lets try them on." Rukia and Tatsuki sighed and took the outfits and changed Orihime doing the same. "ooo they look awesome on us now we need a team name I'm sick of people referring to us as kids and children and those silly girls we need a team name."

Tatsuki smiled "We should call ourselves the destroyers."

Rukia shook her head "No way how about the Chappy squad."

Orihime shook her head "How about the dessert girls."

Tatsuki and Rukia looked at Orihime as if she grew a third head Rukia then snapped her fingers "I got it how about The element girls."

Tatsuki nodded "Yeah but how about just element girls."

Orihime clapped her hands "How about plain elemental girls?"

The girls nodded in agreement "So do we have to wear these stu- I mean outfits under our school uniform?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia nodded "Yeah I mean what if the head police beeps us and we weren't wearing our outfits the we'd have to waste time changing."

Tatsuki groaned "Fine."

The girls smiled took off their uniforms and put on their pjs they all had spare clothes over each others house so if they stayed over they wouldn't have to leave and come back they also had spare school uniforms and tooth brushes over each others house they had spare everything really. They then went to Orihime's bed and once their heads hit that pillow they instantly fell asleep completely forgetting about their homework due the next day.

Then next day Rukia and Tatsuki stretched and groaned out of bed then they both took in a deep breath and cringed at the smell that filled their noses.

"Girls get your clothes on and come down to eat I fixed bacon and eggs with wasabi and red bean paste."

Rukia and Tatsuki looked at each and shivered then got up to brush their teeth and put their outfit on then their uniforms on and went downstairs.

"Morning guys how did you sleep?" Orihime asked.

Rukia waved "Morning Orihime I slept good it would have been better if you and Tatsuki wasn't smothering with your gigantic boobs." Rukia stated.

"Sorry Rukia I can't help it that I'm a 25B cup." Tatsuki stated.

"Yeah same as you know I'm a 26C cup so please forgive me."

Rukia laughed "It's fine hey it's not my fault I'm a midget and a 20A cup."

"Rukia you are not a midget and your breast aren't that small...anyway guys come on and eat up."

Rukia and Tatsuki looked at each other and got up Tatsuki went to the fridge to get some leftover takeout and Rukia went to the pantry to get some lemonade and cups. Tatsuki then put her hand under the food heating it up while Rukia put her hand on the cups freezing them a little.

"Okay Ruks breakfast is served."

Rukia smiled "and your drink madam Tatsuki."

Orihime pouted "But guys I made this breakfast for you guys and your eating takeout." The girls just shrugged "Oh well more for me than."

When they were done they went to their houses to get their bags and lunches and started running to school they were almost late for their first class when Rukia thought."Shit guys we forgot to do our homework."

"Oh man oh man the teacher will definitely kick our asses" Tatsuki shouted.

"I can't handle another detention" Orihime shrieked.

The girls thought while they ran that's when Tatsuki gasped "I got it we'll just say it's a family issue again."

"Okay I'm sure Hisana would love to cover for us again" Rukia spoke.

"Okay we agree to use that excuse again now lets hurry up."

The girls ran as fast as the could to their class with 5 minutes left to spare. "Cutting it close aren't we girls." Rukia,Tatsuki,and Orihime turned to see Ryo,Momo,and Rangiku smiling at them.

"Ryo we're not in the mood for your bull" Tatsuki snarled.

"Oh Tatsuki did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed again?"Ryo asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Honestly Ryo you aren't going to satisfied until Tatsuki put you in your place."

"Oh please Rukia you aren't going to be satisfied till someone put you in your place" Momo stated.

Rukia growled "I dare you to say that to my face."

Orihime then stepped in "Guys come on they're not worth it."

"Oh yes we're not worth it right Orihime just like those implants weren't worth it so you can look like me" Rangiku stated.

Orihime gasped "Excuse me you you you ugh there is no name for you every name I can think of would be to nice."

Rangiku was about to say something but the teacher came in "Girls settle down class has started."

The girls did as told and sat in their respected seats through the rest of the day though the girls got away with the family issue excuse but it would take a miracle for their math teacher Nanao Ise to believe them the good thing is she collects homework at the end of class. Anyway they were in class learning about physics half way in the lecture when their phones started beeping. The girls looked at each other nodded and turned to their teacher.

" I feel faint I'm going to the nurses office" Rukia shouted getting up and leaving.

Tatsuki was next "Teach I have a wicked headache I'm going to the nurse office" Tatsuki then got up and ran out of class.

Orihime was last "Ms I feel like I'm going to puke I must go to the nurse" Orhime then got her stuff and ran out.

They went to the girls bathroom to change then ran out of school.

"Okay Ruks what's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

Rukia looked at her phone "Okay it says umm 3 guys wearing different color hoodies and they're said to be dangerous and oh their at the mall causing a rucus outside and it's said they stole some important stuff from there."

Orihime looked confused "What are they doing?"

"Well it says here they're fighting the cops now they say they're calling in the swat team soon."

Tatsuki growled "Okay girls put your masks on and lets do this."

The girls nodded and started running to the mall it didn't take long. They examined everything and it seemed as if the mall was deserted well minus the cops. They also spotted the boys causing the rucus one had a red hoodie on hidding his face the other had a black hoodie on hiding his face and the last one was wearing a orange hoodie hiding his face.

"Hey you three boys surrender now or else."

The boys turned they were also wearing masks on with a baboon and snake on it the other with a mask with a boy and arrow and the last one with red strips and a demonic face. The boy with the orange hoodie spoke.

"Sorry you must be those girls we heard so much about the hero's well then let me introduce ourselves the man with red hoodie on is Zabimaru the one in the black is Reishi and me Zangetsu."

* * *

 **How was it should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi forgive the mistakes I've made oh and you will be amazed at Orihime okay and Happy 4th of July.**

Chapter 2

Rukia Tatsuki and Orihime looked at the boys sizing them up. The red hoodie one looked more of Tatsuki speed;the black hoodie one seemed like Orihime's speed per say,and the orange hoodie one was more up Rukia's alley. The girls examined them more and it seemed that Zabimaru had a spiky club opposite of Tatsuki's hammer in his hand;Reishi had a weapon as well a bow and arrow kind of opposite of Orihime's rose thorns,lastly Zangetsu had a black slim sword opposite of Rukia's white slim sword and instead of having a ribbon like her he had a chain on his sword hilt. Thegirls took a deep breath and ready themselves.

"Give up now there's no need for a fight and no reason for this either" Rukia stated. "Pleases just give us what you stole so we don't have to retort to violence."

Zangetsu nodded "You absolutely right Shirayuki we got what we came here for no need for a fight right."

Tatsuki growled "you're not leaving until you give us what you stole."

Zabimaru snorted "What the hell do you think your doing threatening us sweetie I don't think you want to do that."

Tatsuki scuffed about to give him a piece of her mind with her hammer but was stopped by Orihime.

"Please just give up what you stole."

Reishi sighed "As pointless as this is we cannot give up what we took that would defeat the purpose of even taking it."

Rukia closesed her eyes for a brief moment "Then you leave us no choice" Rukia then opened her eyes glaring at the boys "The elemental girls will stop to you attack and show no mercy and get back what they stole."

Tatsuki smiled wickedly and ran to Zaimaru attacking him with her hammer,Orihime gave a sad sigh and summoned some rose thorns to attack Reishi. Rukia then turned to Zangetsu pointing her sword at him Zangetsu doing the exact same thing.

"One more chance Zangetsu give up peacefully."

"I don't think so babe why don't you just let m go peacefully."

Rukia chuckled "don't make me laugh."

"I'm not trying to make you laugh though I wouldn't mind you have a beautiful voice."

Rukia rolled her eyes "Are you serious right now?"

Zangetsu shrugged "What's wrong did I do or say something wrong?"

Rukia looked at him with a confused face "Okay first off we're suppose to be fighting and secondly yes you did do something wrong you stole something that is said to be very valuable." Rukia then got in a fighting stance readying her sword.

Zangetsu sighed "You know I was really trying to avoid fighting you I really don't like hurting girls but you seem eager to fight me so come on so we can get this over with."

Rukia nodded and started attacking.

Tatsuki was having the time of her life smashing thing with her hammer trying to smash the 'ape' so she calls him. Tatsuki had a lot of anger built up in her and she was so ready to release it,plus she was just period enjoying the fight.

"Well I see why your name is berserk" Renji stated.

Tatsuki smiled "Really now why do say that?" Tatsuki asked while swinging her hammer to hit him,he of course dodged and retaliated swinging his club which Tatsuki dodged with ease.

"Well berserk it's simple your crazy man like seriously crazy." Zabimaru said while trying to smash her with his club she barley dodged it but she did.

"I'm so taking that as a compliment.'

Zabimaru laughed "You should."

Tatsuki smiled and charged with her Hammer.

Orihime ran dodging Reishi's attacks gasping for air she quickly turned to him summoning rose thorns flicking them at him;he dodged them and flung some more arrows at her,how could he fire so many arrows at once was beyond her. Orihime wasn't doing bad but then again she wasn't doing good either because of all his arrows all Orihime could do was shield herself for a short period of time,run,or wait for the right moment to attack him with her rose thorns.

"I must say your doing pretty good flower your thorn shooting is very impressive" Reishi complimented.

Orihime stopped running and turned to Reishi with a slight grin on her face still gasping for air though.

"Same to you but when you shoot unlike me your a hundred percent accurate your just not specifically aiming for me are you?"

Reishi's eyes widened under his mask "Very good no I wasn't aiming for you but how did you figure it out?"

"It was simple really I just read between the lines even though I don't seem or even act it I'm actually pretty damn smart for example you would dodge my rose thorns perfectly not only that but you had clear shots of me numerous times yet instead you would shoot at miscellaneous thing waiting for me to catch my breath that's why I only used my shield once because you weren't aiming for me no use in summoning it not only that I know you can keep up with me but your holding back in fact examining your friends they're actually holding back as well meaning even though it looks as if my friends are winning or keeping up they're losing am I correct?"

Reishi started clapping "Very good I'm simply impressed you figured it out I truly am please don't take my tone as sarcasm I'm down right amazed and you figured it out by just a simple examination your pretty smart your friends are probably amazed right?"

Orihime giggled "Thanks but no my friends think I'm an airhead I would like to keep it like that and oh not to gloat or be arrogant but I'm pretty _damn_ smart don't forget that part."

Reishi chucked "I like you if only circumstances were different I think you and I could have been good friends."

Orihime smiled "If only I met you at school or something though like I said earlier I play the airhead so I doubt you would want to be my friend anyway lets get back to our fight yeah so I friends and the news reporters who are hiding behind those trees don't get suspicious."

Reishi nodded and Orihime started firing more thorns

Rukia was trying her hardest to keep up with Zangetsu but he was much faster than her and stronger to;that's when Rukia decided it was time use her powers on him.

"Aww Shirayuki your not done are you?" Zangetsu asked.

Rukia was breathing hard and she was pissed that she was actually breaking a sweat while Zangetsu here didn't even seem tired,Rukia faced him tired and out of breath."

"Not by a long shot."

Zangetsu tilted his head "You know if you want to take a break I can wait."

Rukia snapped "Shut the hell up I'm sick of you and every time you say shit like that you only piss me off more."

"What are you talking about I'm just being nice?"

"That's what I'm talking about here I here I am actually trying and your here acting like it's play time and I hate it and you."

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes "Listen Shirayuki you don't want to fight against me because I can assure you will lose."

Rukia took a deep breath and held her hand up towards him and smiled she wasn't going to stop until she actually got a scratch on him.

"We'll see about that."

Tatsuki couldn't believe the raw strength her opponent had he was not only keeping up with her but as much as she hated to admit it he was beating her. Tatsuki was running out of breath, sweating bullets, and she could barley hold her hammer if this didn't piss her off nothing would.

"Oh come on berserk I know you have a little more fight in you."

"Shut up you ape" Tatsuki snarled.

Zabimaru laughed "Ape huh nice nick name anyway hurry up and catch your breath so we can continue fighting I'm not as nice Zangetsu over there allowing your friend to take a break."

Tatsuki looked over to where Rukia was and she saw Rukia wasn't taking a break but she was about to freeze that bastard Tatsuki smiled and decided it was time for her to burn the ape. She took a deep a very deep breath and blew it's funny because it was at the same time Rukia blew to freeze Zangetsu.

Orihime stared at her friends as they summoned their powers it seemed they had enough and so far they looked pissed,upset,angry,and tired Orihime sighed she knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

"It's not good to take your eyes off your opponent" Reishi stated while firing arrows.

Orihime dodged with a little difficulties "Yeah I've been told but you won't attack me I know you won't."

"Oh and what makes you so sure?"

"Simple your as intrigued as I am to see how this fight turns out between our friends."

"True very true."

Orihime smirked "then stop attacking me and let's watch shall we."

Rukia smiled as she froze Zangetsu's lower area _( **A/N** **meaning his torso to his feet some of you dirty minded people ;)**_ ) Rukia then got her sword out and put it to Zangetsu's neck."Surrender now."Rukia couldn't stop smiling finally after 45 minutes of struggling and fighting she finally got him. Though her victory was short lived when she heard Zangetsu laughing though "And what is so funny?" Zangetsu just kept laughing and at a blink of the eye he was gone, Rukia was confused and very angry.

"Very good Shirayuki you actually got me but now oh I'm going to ruin you."

Rukia's eyes widened came at her with his sword with such inhuman speed and strength she couldn't even keep up she had to think of something and quick.

Tatsuki smiled she finally got him after after 45 minutes she had finally got him she grabbed her hammer and went over top of him **(A/N and not like that you dirty minded people)** and pointed her hammer at him.

"Surrender now you ape."

Zabimaru flipped her of with the middle finger and started looking around Tatsuki was getting confused trying to figure out what he was looking for. She then saw his hand stretch for a pole,the pole was very faraway,and he just stretched for it like stretchy man.

"You know I'm all for play and everything but you doing that just pissed me off I will destroy you."

Tatsuki eyes widened "Oh shit."

Orihim looked at Reishi "What's going on what's happening?"

Reishi sighed "Apparently your friends just messed with my friends pride and ego's so their getting serious."

"Please you have to stop them."

Reishi laughed "I can't stop them."

Orihime looked at Reishi from under her mask with pleading eyes "Please I'm not fast enough to shield both of them."

Reishi groaned "Fine fine be happy your pretty and you spark my interest."

Orihime smiled "Thank you."

Rukia was running behind the mall building she figured that Zangetsu's power was Speed and super Strength.

"Aww Shirayuki why aren't you playing with me anymore?"

Rukia turned to see Zangetsu with a malicious smile on his face Rukia eyes widened and she did the only thing she could think of scream.

Tatsuki was panting at the moment Zabimaru was really giving it to her and she was beyond angry,she found out that Zabimaru's power was stretching and super strength. Right now she was hiding behind a small corner of the mall and she was scared out of her mind.

"Oh berserk come out come out wherever you are." Tatsuki sunk more deeper in the corner "Oh there you are."

Tatsuki eyes widened "Please wait a minute."

Zabimaru laughed "You messed with the wrong ape sweetie."

Tatsuki closed her eyes waiting for the finishing blow to come i t it never came stepping out of the corner she saw the boys arguing she took that time to run to Rukia and Orihime

"What's going on?" Tatsuki asked.

The girls shrugged and turned their attention to the boys arguing.

"What the hell why did you stop us?" Zabimaru asked.

Reishi sighed "Honestly boys that was uncalled for from both you and Zangetsu."

Zangetsu started shouting "What did I do all I was doing was being nice to that little bitch she started it."

Reishi sighed again "Shut up both of you we got what we came here for so come on we have school tomorrow."

Zabimaru and Zangetsu growled in sync but nonetheless followed Reishi not even giving the girls a second glance. The girls on the other hand were still shocked that they got beat by them, they all sighed in sync and went to the chief of police to ask about the boys and answered some news reporters questions before going on home.

"So who's house are we staying over tonight?" Orihime asked.

"Mine." Rukia answered.

Oihime and Tatsuki nodded and said their okays and started walking to Rukia's house mopping about their losing to the boys.

"Hello girls I fixed...oh my what's wrong you girls look like you lost your puppy." Hisana stated.

Hisana Kuchiki was Rukia's older sister age 29 and married to Byakuya Kuchiki age 33, Hisana was like a sister to Orihime and Tatsuki and Byakuya as much as he hates to admit it was like a brother to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Hey Hisana" Rukia greeted "look tonight I'm going to skip dinner I'm not so hungry."

Hisana nodded "Okay."

Tatsuki sighed "Same goes for me I'm just going to kick it in my spare room."

Hisana nodded then turned to Orihime.

"Same big sister I'm going to go hit the hay."

Hisana nodded nodded and went to look at the news to see if she could figure out what's wrong. Rukia Tatsuki and Orihime sighed and went to sleep. The next day the girls woke up early ate breakfast said their good byes to Hisana and Byakuya and left. The girls didn't talk during their walk to school they made it with a minute left to spare, Ryo Rangiku and Momo didn't mess with them at all that was a good thing. The teacher came in few minutes later with a unusual smile on her face.

"Okay class today we have new student come in and introduce yourselves."

Three boys came in 2 with smirks another with a mutual look "Yeah okay hey these are my brothers Renji Uryuu and I'm Ichigo."

* * *

 **A/N okay so how was it did you like it did I do good I hope you enjoyed and please review and please remember this is suppose to be a funny story in a way so I hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so I'm back and I was thinking about discontinuing the story until someone PM me and it set imagination to my heart so I'm continuing the story so please forgive any mistakes that may be in this story I also don't own bleach obviously so without further ado let's get this party started or Chapter oh and one more thing review review review**

Chapter 3

The girls examined the new boys first was Renji he had red hair tattoos all over his face that looked like tribal ink, he was also very muscular, buff actually he also seemed like the aggressive type and he looked as if he wasn't that bright.

The second one was Uryu he had black hair and glasses he didn't look muscular at all compared to his friends or brothers, and he seemed like a know it all, the girls noticed he was wearing the school uniform yet it looked altered some how he seemed the more intelligent on in the group.

The third and I must type hottest was Ichigo he had Orange hair and was very muscular like his friend Renji yet not as buff like trying to be a body builder where as Renji was more than and Ichigo was more of the muscular hot dude, he also seemed smart but not to smart just average and he seemed cool yet calm but he also seemed to be a person to get very aggressive if needed.

"Okay hmm okay Renji I want you to sit between hmm oh Ryo and Tatsuki, Uryu I want you to sit between Rangiku and Orihime, and Ichigo I want you to sit between Rukia and Momo," The boys nodded in unison and made their way to their new seats next to their new sitting partners. The females were intrigued by the new hot students but none as intrigued as their new seating partners, "Okay class lets get started."

Through the rest of their classes the girls other actually listened, stare in space, or drew pictures and this was throughout the classes. The girls didn't have the boys in any other classes with them. So this was how it played out through all the classes well that is until lunch time came.

"Finally lunch time my favorite class of the day sooo who's buying today?" Tatsuki asked.

The girls looked at each other with a face that could only read 'I ain't doing it today'

Rukia sighed "Their is only one way to settle this."

The girls nodded in agreement and got into a readied stance and readied themselves for the worst.

"Rock paper scissors shoot."

"Aww man best 2 out of three?" Orihime suggested.

Rukia laughed "Nope you lost fair and square."

Orihime pouted but nonetheless went to the lunch line to buy herself and friends lunch even if she knew her friends cheated. Rukia and Tatsuki sat down and started talking about random things while they waited for Orihime to come back.

"So Rukia how do you feel about the new guys?"

Rukia shrugged "I don't know to be honest what to think of them how about you?"

"I have no idea all I know is that I don't like the red headed one." Tatsuki growled.

Rukia laughed "Why not?"

"I just don't like him I just get that vibe you know."

Rukia nodded "I know what you mean I feel the same way about the orange head."

"Hey I heard they were trying to out for basketball," Rukia grinned at what Tatsuki said, "Want to go see them."

"Hell yeah." Rukia screamed.

"Heck yeah what?"

The girls turned and saw Orihime smiling with their lunches in her hand.

"Well me and Tatsuki were just talking about going to go see the boys basketball tryouts."

Orihime gave a confused look "Why are we going to go see the boys tryout?"

Tatsuki smiled "duh to see some of the boys try and fail and have their temper tantrums like half of all the guys did last year."

Rukia started laughing "Oh gosh last year was hilarious remember when some of them were crying?"

Orihime laughed as well "Yup they were crying to their mother like seriously they were really crying to their mothers like little babies."

Tatsuki snorted "I know right I hope it's as funny as it was last year."

"So after school we meet in the gym right?" Rukia asked.

Tatsuki and Orihime nodded then something made it Orihme's head "Wait what if the chief calls?"

"Remember the chief gives us Friday Saturday and Sunday off." Tatsuki answered.

"Oh right duh slipped my mind okay then lets go to the tryouts after school," Orihime cheered Tatsuki and Rukia smiled at Orihime's enthusiasm, "Oh Tatsuki Rukia do you girls want some red bean paste and hot sauce to complete your meal?"

"No way!" They answered in unison.

Orihime pouted but started fixing up her lunch nonetheless.

"Oh yeah Orihime how do you feel about the new guys?" Rukia asked.

Orihime shrugged "I don't know really they seem nice to me."

After Orihime's comment the girls just ate their lunch talking about random things waiting for the bell to ring, once it did they went to their designated classes which were the same old boring classes, well except for gym class oh and it was their last class of the day and their teacher was Kensei. He was tall really tall had white hair, nice body and cute looks something all the girls swoon over.

"Alright children today we will be playing dodge ball," The girls groaned well except Tatsuki who was cheering along with the boys, the girls truly did not want to play they were not up to being hit by a ball in their gut chest, face anywhere, "Stop complaining anyway it's boy vs girl."

Rukia rolled her eyes she swears the only reason Kensei liked boys vs girls was so he could see the girls on one side running around chests bouncing up and down he was such a pervert. Rukia inwardly groaned she was ready to get hit so she could get on her phone, but someone caught her eye it was Ichigo he was in her class as well as Renji and Uryu. Rukia saw her friends looking with interest as well oh she was going to definitely try to stay in this game.

Rukia an Tatsuki waited for the whistle to be blown and Orihime like so many other girls stayed in the back, the whistle was blown and the game was on. Rukia and Tatsuki ran for the balls throwing them they got two boys out but not the boys they were aiming for it was the same for Ichigo and Renji they just kept getting random girls out, and not the ones they were aiming for. Somewhere in the game Uryu and Orihime got hit and were out probably because they truly weren't trying.

That's when Rukia had enough she took the ball that was on the ground throwing it at the same exact time Ichigo threw his. She wasn't able to dodge or catch it so she got hit in the stomach and being the dramatic person she was she fell to her knees and looked towards Tatsuki, "Avenge me Tatsuki avenge me." Rukia then crawled off the floor and into the bleachers. She looked and saw Ichigo on the bleachers as well she then turned her attention to the game and saw it was only Renji and Tatsuki and they were both grinning "Oh this game won't end well."

* * *

 **A/N so how was it I hope ya'll enjoyed and I promise I will be updating soon for all my stories and I'm serious the more positive and or critical comments I get I will update sooner just tell me how you like the story please jk but review and tell me if you want me to add something in for you in the story like a character you created I'll fit them in the story and you have any ideas for any story don't be afraid to ask okay well hope you enjoyed I'll update you soon and Happy thanksgiving well early thanksgiving**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS!So what's up though anyway guess what my parents bought me A NEW LAPTOP for Christmas so umm maybe just maybe I'll be updating sooner than later anyway how's ya'll doing I'm fine thanks for asking anyways oh yeah and thanks you all so much for the love ya'll give me meaning PM's and comments and I just hope you like this story because I spent so long away from writing that it's not even funny and even though I was really really really thinking of discounting this story I won' because that wouldn't be fair to the people who actually like this story so enjoy and please excuse mistakes for there are probably many so here we go and oh yeah just a heads up so you don't get disappointed Tatsuki and Renji do not get into to have their little dodgeball fight so that's just a heads up anyway here we go and oh wait wait wait hold on please review comment like because that boost me to want to update faster okay now, now you can read enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Dodgeball is a very aggressive sport, and it's between two teams, well in Karakura high school it was against Renji Abari the new boy and Tatsuki Arisawa the tomboy. They were eyeing each other down getting a feel for where they wee going throw the ball at. Tatsuki was eyeing his manhood choosing to throw the ball there, and Renji was eyeing her breasts to her she thought he was looking like the pervert she thought he was but in reality he was choosing the throw the ball right in between. They were getting ready to throw the ball when.

"Ard class is over you're all dismissed."

Tatsuki gasped "What! No you can't do that."

Kensei snorted "Yes I can and I did so class dismissed go hit the showers."

Tatsuki growled and went to attack Kensei when Rukia and Orihime approached and started holding her back with much complication.

"Come on Tats this isn't worth going to detention over." Orihime explained.

Tatsuki sighed "Fine your right he ain't worth it."

The girls then went to the showers and changed and left the locker room in record time. When they got out they started to walk to the boys tryouts to go make fun of their reactions when Rukia got a text.

"Hey guys I won't be able to go to the boys tryouts I have to work."

Orihime gasped "What do you mean you have to work?"

"Apparently one of the employees called out sick and I have to fill in." Rukia explained.

Tatsuki sighed "Well I guess it's just me and Orihime"

Orihime smiled trying to cheer Tatsuki up when she got a text message as well, "Um Tats I won't be able to make it either apparently the clothes department of the mall is running low on employees as well so I can't make it sorry," Orihime whined.

Tatsuki was going to say something when she got a message as well "Well damn the sport store is very busy today they're going to need me to come in."

Rukia laughed "What are the odds huh?"

Orihime snorted "Yeah well since we all work at the mall we should walk together."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement along with Rukia and started walking to the mall. The girls have been working at the mall for a little over 3 months and it's not because they got tired of crime fighting, but because well they needed something to occupy their minds when they were off the clock of crime fighting. So Orihime came up with the idea they all get jobs at the mall so now

Tatsuki works in the sport store, Rukia works in the ice cream parlor and Orihime works in the clothing department at Sears. They loved having the best of both worlds normal boring teens by day and crime fighters at night. While walking to the mall they teased each other, you know like normal friends do, and when they finally reached the mall they said their 'see ya laters' and went their separate ways. (Now because I like Rukia better I'm saving the best for last don't hate me)

Tatsuki loved and hated her job, she loved it because well she just loved anything that had to do with sports, but she hated the customers and I mean absolutely hated them. Anyway she was helping a customer when one of the more stuck up customers started to complain, so Tatsuki excused herself and went over to help her fellow employee.

"what's going on here?" Tatsuki asked.

It was a woman who was complaining up a storm about no being treated fairly.

"Well Tatsuki this woman here is saying that we're lying about not having some soccer shoes in her size." Answered the friendly employee.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes she hated dealing with people like this they always think they deserve better treatment then everybody else. Tatsuki gave the best thing she could muster to a friendly smile and began to talk, "Ma'am I'm not saying you're wrong but that specific soccer shoe size you want we ran out yesterday we're very sorry for the inconvenience."

The woman narrowed her eyes "This is an outrage I can't believe you won'-t service me because I'm Korean."

Tatsuki eyes widened she knew exactly what the woman was doing and it pissed her off to the fullest. She was trying to make he store look bad and racist and it didn't help that the store was particularly crowded that day. Tatsuki was going to shout and scream but that would just probably get her riled up and probably get her fired, so then she remembered she was dressed as a referee hello and what does referees have? Whistles, soTatsuki put the whistle to her mouth and blew it real hard and real loud.

"Ms. I don't know who think you are but you will not make this store look bad by making up lies about any of us and or the employees just because your shoe size sold out, and you know what you're way out of bounds so get out of this damn store." Tatsuki yelled.

The woman scuffed but nonetheless ran out. Tatsuki heard everyone applauding for her which made her smirk, so when all was said and done she went to work at the counter, and at least 20 minutes of reading the sports magazine and checking peoples items out guess who she saw?

"Well well well I didn't know the referee style would look bad but on you oh man it just looks sad."

Tatsuki scowled at the person in front of her "What the hell do you want Ryo?"

* * *

Orihime loved her job she loved it a lot helping people with their fashion problems, their dating problems , boyfriend and girlfriend problems, and others. Orihime was the most sought out employee not just for fashion or dating help but because she was like the sweetest employee you could ever meet. Her uniform was a blue and white stripped shirt with the Sears logo thing on it with black leggings, and even though it was the normal uniform it somehow worked for her.

Plus the only thing the boys paid attention to was her massive bust. Orihime also never got into a fight with customers and or employees, but she did break them up between customer and customer, employee and customer, and employee and employee. Like seriously no one would or could argue with her it was like to hard to even get into a fight with one of the sweetest people that worked there. Anyway Orihime was organizing the shirts in the woman section when someone made themselves known.

"Well Orihime look -at you, you look so so pathetic."

Orihime frowned "What is it you want Rangiku."

* * *

Rukia couldn't stand her job, she hated her boss, she hated the employees, but most of all she hated the customers. The adults were horrid and the kids were worst like seriously if you messed their order up they'd think you did it on purpose and start to make a scene which pissed her off to a capital T. Rukia was also hating her uniform she had to wear a purple and white stripped shirt with a ugly hat that was multi-color and black and white stripped jeans talk about tacky.

She like I typed before hated the customers especially when the customers would literally not clean up after themselves leaving her to do it, and not only that but her boss Soi-fon hated her like seriously hated her. She would always make Rukia clean the bathrooms and stay after just to make sure everything was in order like seriously she couldn't stand her boss. The only upside to working at the ice cream parlor was the ice cream.

"Rukia what are you doing? You're suppose to be dealing with the customers in the front." Soi-fon shouted.

Rukia rolled her eyes "Look soi-fon I was just bringing out some more ice cream out."

Soi-fon growled "It's boss to you, now get in the front or your fired."

Rukia snorted finding humor in how Soi-fon said that phrase she said it just like Benson would to Mordecai and Rigby in Regular Show. When Rukia reached the front she was greeted with a little boy who looked to be about 10 she didn't even bother to smile.

"Hello and welcome to this parlor what do you want?"

The boy put his finger to his chin "Um I want a chocolate chip ice cream just one scoop," Rukia nodded and went to get it when the boy stopped her, "Wait no I want a vanilla ice cream two scoops." Rukia groaned but nodded and went to go to that specific Ice cream when the boy stopped her again.

"Look kid if you stop me one more time I will literally kill you." Rukia growled.

The boy cringed and let Rukia finish his changed order he paid his money and ran away.

"Oh what a temper you have Rukia you need to control it a lot better ever try anger management ?"

"What the fuck do you want Momo." Rukia snarled.

* * *

 **A/N So another cliff hanger at least I think it was a cliff hanger now probably maybe the next chapter is going to have a big fight but I ain't promising you nothing sadly I'm to scared about writing fighting scenes. Anyway could you all please comment and review please hope you enjoyed and well see you later oh and Merry Christmas**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Happy tomorrow valentines day so I know what you're asking 'where the hell have you been?' or 'I thought you discontinued.' How do I know some of you said that well because some of you pm these comments but I ain't mad you know why because the more PM's and reviews and comments I get the more motivation I get and the faster I well update I know you guys are pissed at me with lack of well updating but I must assure you I will be updating more oh and there might be a fighting scene in here and I hope you guys like it cause I'm not so good with them now I know half of you are sick of reading my A/N's and stuff so on to the story oh and please excuse the mistakes and stuff.

Chapter 5

The girls were pissed they didn't feel like being bothered by their enemies especially at work, so they told their bosses they weren't feeling good and were let off early. They text each other and met up and decided to go home. While walking Orihime got a strange feeling and turned, but nothing was out ordinary, Orihime knew something was wrong so being the the curious girl she was she turned back to see what was wrong. Tatsuki and Rukia followed not asking a single question.

It was Tatsuki who smelled smoke because well she was a fire elemental and plus she just knew what it smelt like, and it was Orihime who felt the wind change course being the nerd who watched a lot of news and they did not call for a windy day, and finally it was Rukia who noticed the rocks shifting in an abnormal way. The girls looked at each other and started running splitting up and changing into their outfits meeting up at an abandoned factory and started looking around for the threat they knew was there.

"Show yourselves." Tatsuki yelled.

There was a giggling and laughing "Oh Tatsuki you're so stupid sometimes you know that?"

Tatsuki eyes widened "Ryō!"

Orihime looked around "How did she know?"

"Oh poor Orihime you dumb sad little weak minded girl."

Orihime gasped "Rangiku!?"

Rukia growled and examined the area and heard a rumbling sound her instincts took control of her as she quickly pushed her friends out of the way as a huge rock flew past them.

"Damn it Rukia always getting the way damn you."

"MOMO!." Rukia snarled.

"How? huh how did you find out?" Orihime asked.

The girls who were in trees came out in a flash wearing the same outfits Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki were wearing except the colors were different they were a darker color and there hair was different as well. Orihime's hair was in a ponytail vs Rangiku's hair which was in a sort of messy bun but her hair was still down her back like Orihime's. Next you had Tatsuki who's hair was long going down and spiky up vs Ryō's who's hair was straight and spiky at the bottom totally reversed. Then you had Rukia who's hair was in pigtails vs Momo whose hair was in two buns with hats covering them it looked super weird and you could tell Momo tried a little to hard on her hair.

Ryō rolled her eyes "It was fucking obvious dumb asses."

Orihime glared "What do you want from us?"

"Jeez you really are dumb all we want is to destroy you." Rangiku shouted.

Tatsuki swung her hammer around and grinned "Well then by all means I want to see you try."

Ryō smiled "With pleasure," the sky suddenly darkened and lightening was fired at the girls, "I'm Mystical my element lighting

Next it was extremely it became extremely windy that the air pushed the good girls back as they saw Rangiku jump next to Ryō smiling "I'm Haineko air elemental."

After that a rock more like boulder went flying towards the good girls luckily they dodged just in time as they saw Momo jump next Ryō "And I'm Tobiume earth elemental."

They then got a little closer together and posed, "And we're the elementally disturbed girls," they said in sync.

Rukia snorted everyone turned to look at her as she started to giggle behind her hands she knew that her and her friends were in danger, but the name and the way they were posing and the name oh it was just to funny she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. "I'm sorry but the elementally disturbed girls oh God that's that's it oh yeah that name is perfect you guys got that name down to a T and the way you guys are in that stupid pose like seriously," Rukia took a deep breath and continued, "Ryō got her hand in a peace sign Rangiku you're flaunting your fake ass breasts and Momo you look like a fucking ferret oh God I gotta pee."

Momo growled "Oh it's funny huh well then lets how funny this is."

Momo stomped her foot down on the ground and a rock came up (Like in Avatar the last air bender) and she well kicked it towards Rukia, and just like that Rukia stopped laughing put her hand out froze the rock unsheathed her sword and sliced it in half. Tatsuki was going to help but before she could lighting struck down in her though she was quick enough to dodge it. She looked and saw Ryō smiling a wicked smile.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent."

Tatsuki grinned "Oh I wasn't."

Lighting was aimed at her again she easily dodged by doing two back flips and a turnover. Tatsuki then fired fire from her hands as a distraction and ran towards Ryō with her hammer and then well Hammer met bolt literally apparently Ryō's weapon was a hammer built weapon in the shape of a lightening bolt. Ryō smiled as her hammer seemed to shoot out and electric charge and Tatsuki felt lord knows she felt it. Tatsuki growled as her hammer caught fire scaring Ryō into letting up.

"Interesting trick," Tatsuki then jumped up in the air doing a three turn spin type twist in the air as her hammer caught on fire as she slammed down on the ground, Ryō barely dodged the attack. "Now I'm going to fucking kill you."

Orihime watched her friends struggle against their opponents deciding it was a good time to help but she was quickly thrown into a tree by forceful winds that none other than Rangiku made.

"Where do you think you're going Orihime?"

"Please I don't want to fight you."

Rangiku smiled "Good then this should be easy for me."

Rangiku pushed her arm towards Orihime and the winds she controlled pushed her into a tree. Orihime just stood pinned to the tree to the tree as Rangiku got into her personal space, and started punching her around.

"Please stop I don't want to hurt you," Rangiku paid no attention to Orihime whining and kept punching her, "I said STOP!"

Rangiku eyes widened no one has ever heard Orihime's soft soothing voice actually turn hard and cold filled with venom so you can imagine Rangiku's surprise, and as she was still stunned that she wasn't paying attention to the vines wrapping her up until last minute. When she finally noticed she smiled and cut herself down with her perfectly manicured nails and charged for Orihime and vise versa as the charged Orihime continued to wrap vines around her and she kept tearing them down and forcing Orihime towards trees with her fierce winds.

The elemental girls were fairing pretty good against the elementally disturbed girls until some innocent little girls came along.

"Yuzu stop running.""

The girls all stopped fighting to see two girls coming coming towards them, now the girls were fighting out in the open and close to civilians but no one ever came by the factory they were fighting at people were scared it would collapse on them.

"Come on Karin we have to get home Brother is coming over today."

The girls approached the area they were fighting and instantly stopped the black haired girl looked around with a blank face showing no emotion "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." She then took the honey brown girl hair hand and went to run but Ryō stopped them.

"Sorry little girls but I'm afraid we can't let you go."

She then turned to Momo who nodded on the ground and kicked the rock towards the innocent girls direction. Tatsuki, Orihime, and Tatsuki tried to stop it but they were blocked. The black haired girl got in front of brown haired girl knowing they wouldn't be able to dodge and got ready for impact, but it was stopped and crushed by none other than Zangetsu. Zabimaru and Reishi were there as well and they for some reason seemed pissed. The girls looked at Zangetsu who was talking to the girls in a hushed soothing tone as if he knew them they nodded to what he said hugged him along with Zabimaru and Reishi before running off.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once who in the fuck threw that rock?" Zangetsu voice was laced with malice and promise of death his eyes were golden instead of honey brown and so intense it made every single one of the girls shiver in fear. Rukia put her hand up and pointed to Momo. Zangetsu started to crack his knuckles and neck and you could see a wicked grin forming on his face. "Thanks Shirayuki," Zangetsu then looked at Momo "Now I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N so how was it was it good I hope so don't forget to comment review and like and remember the more PM's reviews comments etc I get the faster I update that's just a fact oh and question should in this story Masaki Kurosaki be dead or alive the decision is yours anyway happy valentines day and go see dead pool it's a lovely movie for couples but I wouldn't know that because I've been single all my life anyway bye guys hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
